moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dalaran Senate Meeting: January 16th, 36 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran session from January 16th, 36 LC. Record Zanbor Emerson: '''I call this session to order. I want to welcome everyone especially the newer members among us. We will start with a recap of the events of last week. Anyone want to talk about the thing that happened on Monday? No one wants to talk about what happened on Monday? 'Hellissa Brisby:'Oh, the- Adventure thing? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Yes. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''I can. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Go for it. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''So Lissandra led an adventure to find some Emerald hair clasp thing, that belonged to Queen Aszhara's faceless handmaiden whichever. It was kind of neat because it may have been glanced at by royalty once or twice. It'll shortly be on display, likely- at least, in the Dawn Vault Musuem. Also the murlocs they freed made Tavaril their king. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. On Tuesday I hosted an excellent lecture on the school of magic known as conjuration. It was an amazing lecture and everyone who didn't attend should try to make it to the next one I hold. '''Lora Raventhorne: '''I summoned a dog that wasn't mine. Pretty neat. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Shadesong, would you like to discuss your class on Wednesday? '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''So because some people decided to be typical fingerwigglers, no one decided to show up for the lesson on special tactical recon that I hosted on Wednesday, but for a few late comers. These brave and patient individuals learned the basics of the skill of advanced scouting, and then played a game wherein they tested their skills. They succeeded in it, and won prizes that I have since mailed, and two even won candy for being extra specialy clever. And by candy I mean a candy cane the size of an average human's forearm. So yeah, some of y'all missed out. It was a good time though. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. On Thursday there were several things going on. First I invite Senator Emberstar to discuss her class. '''Alazea Emberstar: '''This week we had our first lecture of the New Year on Azeroth's history with a mild turnout. I'm happy to see we have a few history buffs in our midst, and we covered the forming of Azeroth by the Titans. Our discussions spanned from those little snippets ending with the Well of Eternity, the next lecture will cover this more in-depth. I'd also like to remind everyone, heh, that I am still open to taking archaeological artifacts from you all for inspection, or if you would like to propose digs. Please send word to me if either of these things need addressed. Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Nimue had a class on witch rituals which covered magic circles and their uses. It was very informative and I encourage everyone to come to the next one. And finally as some of you may know. We participated in a battle to capture a high ranking member from the zealous Scarlet Truthful people. Some of us witnessed the execution of the member on Thursday night. Anyways that is it for last week. We will move on to the events of next week. Tomorrow is career day, where various departments, ministries, and offices will showcase what they do and how to join them. At eight on Monday there will be another war summit to discuss the ongoing fight against the Truthful people. Later that night the Academics people have something going on. Senator Brisby would you like to discuss it? '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Oh, we are recovering parts of some titan golem, as it is linked to further titan devices that we may be able to recover in the future. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Raventhorne, would you like to discuss your upcoming event? '''Lora Raventhorne: '''Eh? Yeah, yeah... I'll be hosting a series of lectures on the most exciting thing ever. Economics. Now I know this doesn't seem to fit well with our general focus on magical studies, but I'll be tying in a lot of things involved with magic, and how Dalaran manages to fit and, well, stay afloat financially. I understand if this is rather niche, and I don't expect a good turnout. Regardless, The lectures will start every tuesday, at seven in the evening. The first lecture will touch on the concepts needed to be known before moving on. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, I encourage everyone to attend those lectures. It is important to know how these things work. Director Demes, would you please update us on your event? '''Salazar Demes: '''Yes, on Tuesday, I'll be leading a research expedition to Westfall to examine the chasm, and the energy discharge at the center of it. Participation would be a great help to the Fringe Office, and will allow you to experience first-hand the kind of work the Office works on, should you care to join. Details for both the expedition and vacancies in the Fringe Office are on the jobs board. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''This project is very important to me. I would really like to see some progress made on it. Senator Pyrestaff, would you please inform us of your class? '''Fuerel Pyrestaff: '''I'll be holding an introduction to Pyromancy class on Wednesday evening. All are welcome to come, of course, regardless of prior skill level in that particular branch of magic. Um. It's planned to be a class series, one held every other week, so we'll have an Intermediate class, then an Advanced class. I hope to make it interesting, and perhaps introduce some new concepts. And...that's it, I believe. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. On Thursday there is another class on witch rituals. Mab is not here tonight, but it is on fortune card reading and should be a good time. And on Friday night we are having beer night. Come get drunk on the senate's tab. Do not break the law or you will be punished. Right that covers next week. I will now hand the floor over to our Director of Finance to introduce our vote for this evening. '''Lora Raventhorne: '''Yes, yes... The vote. The vote on the... Shit... The budget! Yes, I drafted a new budget last year, and considering that we are on the status of limited appropriations for the entire senate, it is rather important to get it passed. Limited appropriation meaning that critical and semi-critical expenses are the only things completely funded. So unless people have questions on what is different... Let's just wrap this up. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Does anyone have anything to say regarding this vote? '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Yeah. Pass the vote, or no one gets paid. That's all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Very well. When I call your name please vote aye, nay, or abstain. We have a quorum so we are set to vote. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Alright. Sixteen votes in favor with four abstentions. The budget passes and we all continue to get paid. '''Lora Raventhorne: '''Only sixteen days into the first quarter too... I'll be sure to draft second quarter's earlier. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I now open the floor to anyone who wants to speak. Please raise your hand. Senator Liridian. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''As of late, you may have noticed I haven't been...visibly present. I have been working quite frantically on the Ministry of Justice. Recently I have found it necessary to clean house as it were. That being said, my leadership team of Andeven Icestrider and Perlinna Escadorel Runewalker are no longer acting members of the Ministry in any regard. That being said, I have been speaking at length with Archmage Haltring and he has agreed to come onto the Ministry of Justice. He will be acting as the head of Legal Education and will be reaching out to the Academics Department to better teach law and order. If anyone has any questions or interest in learning more about classes on Dalaranian law and our process...please get in touch with Archmage Haltring. And if anyone has any interest in exploring a career in the Ministry of Justice...do feel free to come speak to myself or Archmage Haltring whenever convenient. Thank you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Archmage Galimus. '''Archmage Galimus: '''Good evening. I see many new and old faces alike among this floor, I bid you thanks for having me. As we all are aware, the War in Draenor has been costly. Indeed, it is no secret that Stormwind is in shambles; economically, politically - Militant factions within have found themselves strained from losses against the Iron Horde. I'm afraid to say the Stormwind Circle of Magi is among them. First and foremost, as my place as liaison I first announce that by will of the King's Court, it is felt that the Stormwind Circle is no longer in capacity to regulate magical affairs within the Kingdom of Stormwind. Ironically enough, it was I three years ago whom argued the case to relinquish the Kirin Tor's reach upon the kingsland, establishing the boundaries for the Circle to uphold vigilance. I am now here to explain the secession of all magical rights to the Kirin Tor once more, under your magical jurisdiction, bound by your own established Laws of Magic. Furthermore, I announce and forward the intent of the Inner-Circle of the Wizard's Sanctum, to franchise the Stormwind Circle of Magi under the Kirin Tor. The same jurisdiction regarding the kingsland will follow ensue, and appropriate measures will be taken to uphold Kirin Tor training regiments, locationary outpost, and potential funding. Indeed, as I stated before it is both in the best interests of the King n' Inner-Council that the Stormwind Circle, due to unfortunate circumstance, is no longer in it's capacity to appropriate it's charge. Upon decision, I would further request any apprentice or proeffecient Magi whom favor Stormwind, to offer yourselves unto our aid. To fulfill the positions of educator magisters, or Apprentici, within the Wizard's Sanctum and Mage Quarter. I assure you there is much merit and knowledge to be held with success among the Kingdom. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''I think there are some questions for you. '''Archmage Galimus: '''Thank you, I will be happy to respond to any questions. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Just to clarify, are you saying the Stormwind House of Lords has granted the Kirin Tor the prerogative to patrol the use of magic in the lands of Stormwind? '''Salazar Demes: '''I second Senator Haltring's question. '''Vintagius Blushvine: '''Indeed. '''Archmage Galimus: '''As it was previously argued and decided by the Inner-Council, granted all authority of magical dealings within the Kingdom, it is once more transitioned -back- to the Kirin Tor, or that is our intent. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Very well, may I ask a follow up question then> '''Archmage Galimus: '''Frankly, the House of Lords holds no sway to the magical jurisdiction of the kingsland. Yes, you may. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Doesn't this decision need to be ratified by the House of Lords? I know the Inner Council of the Circle knows more than any knob who sits in that chamber about magic and the need for continued policing, but if the Kirin Tor tries to act in Stormwind without their approval it could result in legal backlash on us. '''Archmage Galimus: '''There was no ratification upon the prior secession of power from the Kirin Tor to the Stormwind Circle, therefore it is not required now. I am relieved to stay the upheaval and gridlock attributed to the House of Lords among other Stormwind organizations is nay to affect. There may be opposition, though none has been forwarded yet unto the Inner-Circle. Such 'backlash' will be dealt with by myself. '''Elberich Haltring: '''Of course, thank you Archmage Galimus, we shall take your word for it. That is all I had to ask before the Senate. '''Salazar Demes: '''While I am intrigued at the idea of the Kirin Tor extending its reach to the magical dominion of the now broken Stormwind Circle of Magi, I would feel more comfortable if there was a more formal treaty or declaration that ratified this transition. And as with Senator Haltring's concern, I question the legal ramifications of circumventing the House of Nobles, because while magic is not their area of expertise, geographically it is very much their sovereign territory. I would not feel comfortable the Kirin Tor just.. adopting.. the duties of the Circle of Magi without consent from the House of Nobles, even if there was no original ratification. There could still be political backlash. Even if such a declaration were symbolic in nature. It's politically expedient to tell the House of Nobles that we respect their sovereign dominion. '''Archmage Galimus: '''If that is truly an shared apprehension among the Senate, than I'm sure it can be put to vote, and if passed; I will personally oversee the construction of an appropriate treaty for the House of Lords to offer their recognition. However, such abstention will be of no affect in ratifying the actual transition of jurisdiction. I'm afraid it is a safety necessity that shall not wait for symbolism nor' bickering Lords. '''Vintagius Blushvine: '''Archmage, for the sake of propriety, I must recuse myself from the assemblage and return to Stormwind for the evening. Remaining would.. not be proper. '''Archmage Galimus: '''Safe passage. '''Vintagius Blushvine: '''If I may? '''Kryztian Shan’re: '''I propose an exploratory committee, consisting of several of our departments. This will give us a greater scope and understanding, then a formal report can be written and passed out to the senate. I also suggest and envoy from the senate sit down with the House of Nobles. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''May I remind this Senate that we have voted to cease all interaction with the House of Nobles. To my knowledge, that vote has yet to be overturned. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''We voted to condemn them not cease interaction. '''Gehlnarine Liridian: '''Fair enough. '''Archmage Galimus: '''I welcome the idea of myself being accompanied with a Senator of choice, representing the Senate's will unbiased. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you, Archmage. We need to move on now though. '''Archmage Galimus: '''My thanks; it is of great comfort to be welcomed within this extraordinary magocracy again. I once more ask any and all able Magi interested in educating or participating within the Wizard's Sanctum to seek me out. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Haltring, you wished to have the floor? '''Elberich Haltring: '''Yes, thank you, Chancellor. It has been quite some time since I have stood here on this floor. I would like to thank Minister Liridian for entrusting his faith in me. As a result of my appointment as a Prosecutor within Dalaran and the legal training of those within the city, I would like to announce that we will be holding a mock trial on January twenty-seventh. The case will be regarding a mage accused of using illegal magics within Dalaran. If you are interested in participating, please let me know. That is all I have for the evening. If there are no questions, I will dismiss myself from the floor. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. Senator Demira. '''Demira: '''Yes, thank you. I will be teaching a course on the basics of magics for any and all novices. This course will cover each school of magic just in case you are having a troubling time figuring out where to begin your studies. Anyone may attend. It will be held right here, in the Purple Parlor, on the 25th at 9 in the evening for those interested. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Thank you. We will not move on to promotions. Senator Demira, you can stay right there as we are promoting you. Congratulation, enjoy your pay raise. '''Demira: '''Thank you, Chancellor. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Shan're, please take the floor. Congratulations Senator Shan're. I am pleased to promote you up a pay grade. Congratulations Director Raventhorne. You are getting a raise! I hope you enjoy it along with the benefits it brings you. You can do the next one then. Director Demes. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Senator Demes! You've started the Fringe Deparment, and I gave you a bigger budget. You used to be kind of sketch, but now you are lawful and surprisingly considerate about public image. Congratulations, we are promoting you for being a good guy. '''Salazar Demes: '''My utmost gratitude to you all. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Senator Blushvine left and thus gets not speech. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Well boo. '''Lora Raventhorne: '''Wait a minute... 'Nope, never mind. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Did you want a fancy speech? '''Lora Raventhorne: '...I did. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Okay. '''Nymtink Skyblast: '''Gotta get back in the middle! '''Lora Raventhorne: '''Do I? Do I really? '''Zanbor Emerson: '''Yes. '''Hellissa Brisby: '''Lora, you steal puppies from little girls, but you used masterful magic to do so. You keep the Senate in balance, and only some money goes missing sometimes. So I am pretty sure you arereally good at the budget. No one ever investigates you for fraud. Congratulations, we are promoting you. '''Zanbor Emerson: '''And with that... This session is adjourned. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events